Spike557 - Spike The Hedgehog (Destructive life form)
NOTE: This is my own universe! None of the games, movies or comics are canon! This is my own story with my own characters. Please do not use Spike without my permission!!! Also I'm not the best at story telling so FORGIVE ME IF THIS SOUNDS CRINGY :d Name: Spike the hedgehog Gender: Male Age: ''95 (Physically 22) ''Voice: Deep pitch, calm, sometimes scary D.O.B: January 20th 1922 (As a human and May 4th 1957 when he became a robot) Height: 135 cm (4.42913 Foot) Weight: ''280 Lbs ''Relatives: Shadow the hedgehog, Spear the wolf Likes: Smoking, his friends and family, alcohol and Soviets Dislikes: Dr Eggman, Gerald Robotnik, Idiots, Nazi's, SJW's, Feminists, Wolves, EVERY type of wolf, he hates 'em all. So, if your OC is a wolf...Better lock your doors at night >:D Alignment: ''Neutral ''Affiliations: G.U.N Colour Scheme: ''Black, Light blue, Dark blue, grey, white, red, Purple, ''Weapons: PPSH from WW2. His secondary is a Tokarev TT-33 Vehicles: He has an American WW2 PT Boat and he also has an IL2 Sturmorik. Powers: Liquidised Negative Chaos Energy Love interest: None, though him and Emily have hints of it, Spike and Pamrov also have hints at it that are more obvious than Emily. Species: Robot Hedgehog with the soul of a human Sexuality: ''Straight ''Planet: Earth/Mobius (Same planet) Country: ''United Federation, located in pacific ocean ''City: ''Station square ''Themes: '' Ultra Spike'':'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yHuuBZgif0 Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piFJVwr1YYA Malfunctioned/Evil Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmQJ2eZpKtA ''Personality: Spike is a broken shadow of his former self, Spike is very quiet and doesn't talk much but when he does, he sounds grumpy and very depressed. This is what he's like around most people most of the time, Although he has smiled at Cream and Amy before meaning that he's not always angry. Spike can get distracted easily and has a lot of visions while people are talking to him. Spike is actually very different in a way. On the outside, he's a bruiting solo grumpy soldier with no emotion what so ever but on the inside, he would be picking flowers with Cream. Spike hates it when people boast about themselves since he feels threatened by this. Rivals: * Pamrov Markov (Coming out soon!) * Spear the wolf * Dr Eggman * Gerald Robotnik (Kind of) * Ryder The Bat Friends: '' * James the hedgehog * Mecha sonic * Sonic and friends (Kind of) * Emily the bat (girlfriend) * Mary the A.I ''Weaknesses: Having to fight more than one person, he's slow and doesn't have quick reflexes, Being a robot, he can run out of power, His body is the weakest point of his body. Electricity will not harm him, it will just power him up. Removing his personal guide, Mary will also weaken him. Water does not affect him since his plastic fur absorbs the water. Strengths and powers: ''Spike has lots of powers that make up for his weaknesses, he has Chaos abilities. Spike's powers are weaker than Shadow's but he has a few more new powers than Shadow such as 'Chaos Comet' where he quite literally shoots at his enemies like a Comet with high speed and agility. Although this power takes off a lot of energy. He also has 'Chaos Shield' which is obviously like a bubble shield made out of chaos energy. If Spike is getting seriously beaten in a fight and he has a lot of chaos energy, he will take off all 4 of his inhibitor rings. Once he does this, he will turn a light shade of blue and he'll start glowing, then electricity will flail everywhere destroying everything it touches. This form is VERY dangerous to use as it drains energy very quickly meaning that Spike always needs energy near him. Spike cannot turn Super or turn Dark but he can use this form as its very powerful. This form is known as 'Ultra Spike'. Spike also has rocket boots that make him go quite fast, still not as fast as Sonic or any other character. ''Techniques: Spike has a few interesting techniques when it comes to fighting opponents. He would rather study them first so he builds or reprograms some of Dr Eggman's robots to attack the opponent. After he learns their weakness, he strikes. The studying process can take a few days. Spike prefers not to stop studying until he knows the weakness of an opponent so he can kill or defeat them easily. While the robot is fighting the opponent, he'll be watching in the distance. G.U.N and Spec ops: Spike has an important role in G.U.N. He has the rank of Supreme Commander and he is one of G.U.N's top soldiers along side Shadow and Rouge (Team Dark). Spike is in charge of G.U.N's special forces called Spec ops with his second in command being Mecha sonic and his third being Captain Andrews. Spec ops is a very disciplined and skilled special forces that are led by Spike. One Spec Op soldier is expected to take down a full battalion of troops on their own. Spec Ops has got roughly 500 soldiers at the moment. Their training is waking up at 3:00 to do really hard physical training. Soldiers need to know what to do in EVERY scenario that G.U.N can think of, for example: What to do if they get ambushed, how to use cover properly and so on and so fourth. Spec Ops are mostly used for Extreme and impossible tasks when either the marines or the Paratroops couldn't handle it. Spec ops can also be used in any terrain, Snow, Grass land, Desert, Jungle, Water and even operate in Space! Team Dark, Spike and Spec ops team up a lot on many missions that require lots of skill. They have to train hard everyday and only get Sunday to themselves. The main firearms that Spec Ops use are the: Barrett 50.cal, UMP45, SPAS12, M4, AT4, Javelin Rocket, Desert Eagle, USP45 Tactical, MP5, M429, M2 Flamethrower, PP19 Bizon History (Warning, this is long): In 1922, a boy called Steven Haworth was born in Russia with a Russian Father and a Canadian Mother just before WW2. As he grew up, he was always interested in WW1 and always asked his Dad about his time as a general in WW1. He grew up as anyone else would. When 1939 rolled around and WW2 started, news was spreading and people thought Russia would be invaded. Because of this, Steve's Dad pushed him to join the Soviet red army. He did and when 1942 rolled around, Steve was exactly 20 years old. The invasion of the Soviet Union began. Not much is known about Steve's time in Stalingrad, though he did fight in it and did kill people. When the war ended, Steven dropped out the army to work on astronomy as he was also interested in that. He heard about the first ever space colony made, and he decided to look into it. Steven, now roughly 36 years old signed up for a job on the Space colony ARK ''since he was good at chemistry and physics. When he signed up, he would work for a month and then go back to his family for a month and he was getting paid a lot. When he got onto the ARK, he was greeted by ''Professor Gerald Robotnik and they became very good friends. Obviously, Steve passed his tests and was allowed onto the job. One day, Steve had an idea and shared it with Gerald. Steve wanted to create ''The ultimate life form. Gerald loved the idea and they began working. They started off with creating robots since they had not figured out how to create living things yet. They worked everyday on it and created many failed prototypes. They DID create one that stood out though. They named the robot Spear the wolf since its design was based on the people from ''Mobius. They were able to give it chaos powers VIA a chaos drive located in the chest cavity. They filled it up and were even able to give Spear life. They let him not be trashed. Even though Spear was not what they were looking for, they kept trying. Another day later, Gerald gave Steve an organic chip, Steve wanted to know why he needed it but Gerald wouldn't tell him. When Steve was sleeping, Gerald put him on an operating table and dissected him. He attached the chip to Steve's brain and stitched him back up. later on, unfortunately, the government found out what they were doing and G.U.N were sent up on to shut down the project and kill the scientists for trying to create the ultimate lifeform. Luckily Gerald knew they were coming and hid Spear and his grand daughter Maria to a safe location. He hid himself as well. The soldiers boarded and killed all the scientists including Steve. They never found Gerald so they headed back to Earth. Gerald found Steve and took the chip out his head again, He then copied the data to a normal robot chip. Gerald knew he could save Steve with this chip. He build another robot based on the ''Mobian design. He named it ''Spike The hedgehog. He connected the chip with the robot and also gave it chaos energy. He wanted this robot to be more realistic so he gave it nerves, made it blink once every 8 seconds and so on and so fourth. He also gave it a chaos drive so that it could have powers. When he turned it on, Steve was now named Spike. Spike was given chaos energy which was a really painful process since the energy was moving through his nerves. After the process, Gerald explained how he saved Steve by giving his memories and personality to Spike. Spike was furious at Gerald for ruining his life since if he was a robot, he could never see his family ever again. Spike was introduced to Spear and the two became good friends although Gerald and Spike hated each other now. Eventually, Gerald with the help of the Black Arms ''started creating ''Shadow the hedgehog. This is when Spear and Spike started arguing over who should take care of Shadow. Spike didn't think Spear was capable and Spear got mad. He pushed Spike into a sharp metal bar that needed to be repaired and the metal pierced through Spike's head. Spike malfunctioned and brutally killed Spear and then dumped his body in a storage closet. Gerald figured out what happened and he fixed Spike. Spike hated himself for killing his own friend but he had bigger things to worry. Shadow had been finished and Spike needed to look after him. Years later and Shadow and Spike are getting on well until suddenly Spike malfunctioned again and ran to kill Shadow. Gerald had enough of Spike and deactivated him before he could kill Shadow. He then chucked him in an escape pod and sent him down to Earth. That was the last time Spike ever saw Maria and Gerald. When Spike woke up, he was on Earth. He crawled out of his pod and thought of everything he had done. He went around and found out that the people from Mobius were on Earth. He decided that he had to make new friends so he went back to high school and met some. James and Emily. They became good friends and Spike even snuck into Dr Eggman's base and stole a Mecha sonic variant. He reprogrammed it to help save the world and even did Gerald's trick of giving it emotion. After they all graduated from high school, Emily already had a husband and even James had a wife. Emily's kid was called Rouge the bat '''''and James' kid was called ''Sonic the hedgehog''. Unfortunately, Emily's husband was abusive to Rouge and they broke up. Spike also joined G.U.N and was ranking up quickly. Spike one day was given an A.I to keep an eye on him called '''''Mary the A.I. Mary was physically attached to Spike's ear although she could be removed easily. She too, had emotion. She was sassy and annoying but over all, Spike and Mary had a decently good friendship. More years pass and Spike gets to meet Rouge and Sonic as little kids. Until one day, Shadow was on the Earth and met up with Spike. Spike apologised for what he did and the two lived together. Even Shadow met Sonic and Rouge. Everything as going decently well. Shadow was in school and made even more friends called Amy Rose, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Silver and Blaze. But...One day Spike went missing after he received a fake message from G.U.N for a mission. He went and never came back. Shadow, Emily, James and Mecha sonic were looking high and low for Spike with no luck. They gave up and continued their lives with Shadow and Rouge going through high school and Sonic and his friends becoming heroes. When Shadow and Rouge were called on a G.U.N mission when they were both 18 years old, they went to an abandoned underground storage lab, they found a capsule or a pod and opened it. Spike was in there. Shadow was happy until Spike punched him away, he had been brainwashed by Dr Eggman. Shadow and Spike fought until Spike turned back to normal. They both beat Eggman together. They were finally reunited. Obviously, they held a party. This brings us up to the modern day and Spike is still more sad than ever but he's getting the help he needs. Sometimes when the sun is setting, he goes out to a field and picks some flowers as a way of remembering his dead wife and respecting her. Sometimes, he considers killing himself to end his suffering but he chooses not to, Not until he has fulfilled his goal, to prepare Shadow and make him the most powerful thing in existence. Ending: During the attack on Eggman land, Spike and his brother Shadow were on a special mission compared to everyone else. Most people were attacking Missile stations and Towers to let the Air Force tear up Eggman's forces, but Spike and Shadow had the goal of finding Eggman. But there was a problem. Spike wanted to kill Eggman for good to end the war and get revenge, while Shadow wanted to use him for technology purposes. Anyway they attack Eggman's office and they fight him in one of his creations, and as always, they defeated him. Spike then pointed his pistol at a weak defeated Eggman, until Shadow punched the gun out of Spike's hand. They argued about fighting him or killing him, and a fight happened. The fight was going without a winner, with both Spike and Shadow tired out. Until Spike smashed Shadow out a window, holding him by the throat and was about to throw him out the office which was a long drop. Just when Spike was about to throw him off, Shadow caught him by his fist and punched Spike off the edge. Spike's hands caught the edge but with his robotic weight, he would not last long. He screamed at Shadow to kill Eggman, but Shadow made the decision to leave Spike in the falling office building. Spike loses his grip and falls to his death while Shadow lies to G.U.N and the Sonic Heroes about how he died. Spike the hedgehog was no more, and his story ends here. ''FUN FACT: ''We know that Steven (Spike) was born into WW2 but where? Well, his Mother was Canadian and his Father was Russian. Though he lived in Russia at the time of WW2, so that explains why he hates Nazi's. Cause he's a massive Soviet with a Canadian accent xD __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Hedgehogs Category:Robots